There is no prior use of the art. A existing solution for water transfer can be eliminated since there is no need for it. This solution involves pumping, siphoning canal flows under four river outlets and the withdrawal of an enormous amount of prime agricultural land for rights of way. The deeply buried siphons are subject to closure by heavy siltation in the river system during periods of flooding. The canal system will invite intrusion of sea water since during periods of heavy withdrawal and low river flow a very strong reverse flow will suck sea water at the very bottom of the river system into the canal. Once the canal is poisoned there is no way to remedy the condition. The barrier will blunt the effect of a tsunami or a tidal bore created by earthquake. A gigantic wave with relentless fury strikes any shore of a tidal estuary.